Moves
This page contains the current list of moves for the game. (As of 1.4.3. Change version with each move update.) Attack Classes Melee = Very close range, non-projectile. Beam = Ranged beam or laser attack that has limited range Bullet = Ranged projectile attack that can be shot in any direction, usually ranges from full spheres to sharp ovals. Bubble = A wide attack that is centered around the area where the user used the move. Cloud = An extremely large attack, that takes the form of a spinning cloud. Following-Bubble = A wide attack that is centered around the user, even while moving. Tower = A short ranged attack that reaches upwards. Asteroid = A medium ranged attack that falls from high in the sky. Self = A move that affects the user instead of other players. Weather = Changes the weather for the entire server. Area = Similar to a Bubble move; Encases a very low part of the player. Path = Creates a path below the player. Trap = Sets up lingering objects below the player. Format: (Attack name) - (Attack range) - (Additional effects, if any) Lightning * Charge - self - Powers up Lightning moves. * Electroball - bullet - OHKO to Water types, and has a 100% chance to paralyze. * Rainbow Lightning - beam * Spark - melee * Shockwave - bubble * Storm Power - cloud * Thunder - tower - One-hit kill to Water types. Under the effects of Charge, 4 more towers appear. * Thunderbolt - beam * Thunderfang - melee * Thundershock - beam * Thunderwave - bullet - Lowers opponent's movement speed. Ice * Blizzard - bullet - Has a chance to freeze. * Dead Cold - beam - One-hits Wind types. * Freeze Claw - melee - Freezes all types except Ice. * Freezepath - path - Places a transparent cyan platform which can be walked on and melted by bullet fire attacks, Inferno Blast and Explosion Blast. * Hyper Ice Beam - beam - One-hits Wind types and has a chance to freeze. * Ice Beam - beam - Has a chance to freeze. * Ice Fang - melee - Has a chance to freeze. * Ice Stomp - area * Insane Cold - weather - Summons a snowstorm which damages more types than normal snow. * Want Snow - weather - Summons the weather of snow that freezes the bodies of water, and slowly damages several types. Water * Aqua Tail - melee * Bubble - bullet * Bubblebeam - bullet * Dark Watering - area * Dive - self - Lets the robot go underwater. * Hydro Pump - beam * Make-Drown - area - 1/4 chance of one-hit kill. * Rain Dance - weather - Summons the rain that slowly damages Fire types. * Spike Attack - melee * Water Gun - bullet * Whirlpool - tower Wind * Agility - self - Gives immunity to paralysis and confusion. * Drill Peck - melee * Feather Strike - bullet * Fly - self - Allows the user to fly around the map. * Gust - tower * Mega Wind - bullet * Peck - melee * Rapid Spin - tower * Shadow Hopeless Winder - bullet * Trio Fusion - asteroid - Four asteroids that the robot rides. * Wind Control - weather - Summons the wind that slowly damages Earth types. * Windy Float - self - Allows the user to fly around the map if the weather is windy. * Wing Attack - bullet Earth * Dig - self - Takes player to a selected hole in the map * Earth Doom - area * Earthquake - area * Fissure - area - 1/4 chance of one-hit kill. * Horn Attack - melee * Mega Punch - melee * Multi-Quake - area * Punch - melee * Sandstorm - weather - Summons a sandstorm. * Serious Heavy Time - area * Stomp - melee Fire * Bright Air - bubble * Burning Hit - melee * Ember - bullet - Melts ice blocks and has a chance to burn. * Eruption - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Fire Blast - bullet - Melts ice blocks and instakills Ice types. * Fire Fang - melee * Fire Punch - melee * Firerage - bubble * Flamethrower - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Heatwave - bubble * Magma Walk - area * Not-Cold Breath - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Sunny Day - weather - Summons an intense sunlight that slowly damages Ice types. * The Actual Eruption - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Volcanic Punch - melee - Has a chance to burn. Rock * Crush - melee - OHKO's Hellite types * Harden - self - Heals 1/5 of total HP. * Horn Drill - melee - 1/5 chance of one-hit kill. * Punching Bag - melee - Hits multiple times. * Rock Climb - platform - Places a stone platform below the player that hovers in the air. * Rock Close - area * Rock Slide - asteroid * Rock Thrown - bullet * Strength - self - Lets you destroy white large boulders. Light * Bee-ttle - melee * Clear - weather - Removes the weather and its effects. * Light Breath - bullet * Light On - bubble - Reveals invisible electric walls in the Krolossus/Deboss spawn. * Mirror Light - following-bubble - Negates non-melee attack damage. * Ray of Light - beam Dark * Amulet Flash - bubble - Has a chance to confuse. * Confuse Ray - bullet - Stops the opponent in their place. * Dark Pulse - area * Dark Spirit - bullet * Destiny Bond - following-bubble - If touched by it and if the user dies/resets, your foe will also die. * Ghostly Scare - bullet - Lowers opponent's movement speed. * Mirror Teleport - self - Teleports the user to a dark mirror dimension. * Roar - bullet - Knocks the opponent backwards. * Shadow Ball - bullet - Very fast, has incredibly long range * Shadow Tornado - tower Psychic * Magical Blow - bullet * Psychic - bullet * Psy Beam - beam Explosion * Cannonball - bullet * Crazy Noises - bullet * Deadly Sound - bullet * Dynamic Punch - melee * Dynamic Kick - melee * Egg Bomb - bullet * Explosion - spiky-bubble - Causes user to die. * Explosion Blast - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Fast Crash - melee * Fire Baseball - bullet * Marionette Kami-Plosion - beam * Mega Nuke - spiky-bubble - Causes user to die. * Rage - spiky-bubble - Causes user to lose 14.4% of its total HP. * Selfdestruct - spiky-bubble - Causes user to die. * Shock Blast - bubble - Causes user to lose 10 HP. * Unstoppable Disk - bullet Spacial * Cosmos Strike - melee * Fire-Fire - beam - Fires rapidly. * Hyper Beam - beam * Little Beam - beam * Make Gravity - path - Places a stone platform below the player that hovers in the air. * Moon Saver - self - Heals 1/2 of maximum HP. * Omega Star - bullet * Sacred Meteor - asteroid * Shooting Stars - bullet * Sniper - beam - Has a chance to one-hit kill. * Star Shoot - bullet * Super Beam - beam * Shocking Tongue - beam - Fires rapidly. Nature * Banana Drop - trap - Trips opponents. * Grass Beam - beam * Nature Dream - bullet * Razor Leaf - bullet * Saw Cutter - melee * Solarbeam - beam Hellite * Call Demon - area * Devil Claw - melee * Evilbeam - beam * Haunted Contact - melee * Haunted Firebreath - bullet * Hellite Pulse - area * Inferno Blast - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Madness Hit - melee - Hits multiple times. * Nasty Hit - melee - Has knockback. Poison * Acid Bubble - bullet * Acid Risk - weather - Summons an acid rain that damages all types except Poison, Lightning, Crimson, and Steel. * Poison Gaz - cloud * Poison Sting - melee * Poisonous - bullet * Quick Acid - area * Toxic - bullet - Inflicts the Poison status effect on players. * Toxic Bomb - bullet - OHKO to Nature type robots. Steel * Bodyslam - melee * Counter - following-bubble - Deals no direct damage, reflects melee damage back at attacker. * Fury Swipe - melee - Hits multiple times. * Guillotine - melee - 1/5 chance of one-hit kill. * Head Strike - melee - Causes user to lose 10 HP. * Master-Shield - following-bubble - Reflects any attack, dealing very high damage to the attacker. * Master-Sword - melee * Mega Horn - melee * Mega Kick - melee * Mega Spikeshield - melee * Mythic Element - bullet - Type of move depends on the type of user. * Normal Kick - melee * Payday - bullet - Consumes 1 coin. * Quick Attack - melee * Quick Boomerang - bullet * Scratch - melee * Slash - melee * Supertackle - melee * Tackle - melee * X-Cut - melee H4x * aLu R-5 - beam * Easy Attention - area * Hacker Slash - melee * Lowy-Xy-Xy - beam - Fires rapidly. * Power of Claws - melee * Through - self - Allows the player to fly through anything. * Zad Haahaa - beam - Has a chance to freeze. Techno * Final Anti-Virus - beam * Flash Alert - bullet * Giga Flash - bullet * Power of Fangs - melee * Recover - self - Heals the user. * Techno-Sword - melee * Technologie Minigun - beam - Fires rapidly. * Type Unfix - tower - Changes the target's type to Steel. Crimson * Bite - melee * Bloody Bubble - bullet * Bloody Scratch - melee * Bone Slash - melee * Crimson Antlers - melee - Reloads rapidly. * Crunch - melee * Dead Try - melee * Direct Minigun - beam - Fires rapidly. * Flesh Cannon - bullet * Ghostly Attack - bullet * Mega Breakfast - melee - Has a 1/10 chance to instakill. "???" * Umbra Crash - bullet * Unknown Void - bubble - Transports player to another game. Category:Gameplay Aspect